And The Music Takes Hold
by Fae-eyes1229
Summary: A numerous amount of Kagome and Sesshoumaru Oneshot song fics. 1: 'Come away with me', Norah Jones. 2. 'You Oughta Know', Alanis Morissette. 3. 'slipped Away', Avril Lavigne Please read and review. Thank you.
1. Fic1 Come Away With Me

_**One Shot, Come Away With Me.**_

It started out as just another Karaoke night, at the simple restaurant. When it became Kagome's turn.  
She stood at the front with no fear or nervousness evident in her graceful pose, as the music slowly came on.  
Once the gentle tunes started, the crowds began to quiet down. This was much diffrent than the last songs.  
It was relaxing to say the least.  
Slowly, but strongly a beautiful voice filled the large room with an angel's melody.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song_

Everyone looked up to see who the goddess was, that the sweet voice belonged to.

_Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies_

A young man, who looked to be a few, short, years older than Kagome, stood at the entrance and watched in fascination.

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

Then Kagome spotted him, standing there, just watching her. Her heart soared, as she remembered her first love.

_Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you_

His heart felt heavy as he realized who the beautiful young woman was. How he would never forget his true love.

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms_

Their eyes met, and memories of looking into each others endless pools of color flooded back to that both of them. Memories of joy and sorrow were brought back as they remembered one another in full.

_So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me._

The music faded away, and so did the memories of the lost, once lovers, forever to come.

END

_Authoress' Note:  
This was my first one-shot song fic.  
Tell me what you think. It would be greatly appreciated.  
Thank You, for reading.  
Mayu_


	2. Fic2 You Oughta Know

_**One Shot, You Oughta Know**  
_  
Walking out of 'Borders' Kagome held her purchases close to her, burrowing deeper into her thoughts. It had been 3 months since they broke up. He had moved on. She tried to, she really did. But her mind would always wonder back.

_Music starts_

Sighing deep, she looked up to cross. And that's when she saw them, sitting out side a café. Their café! Where 'He' had taken her on her their first date! Where 'He' took her the last day they went out.

Her heart thumped faster as she saw them laughing. She was happy for them. Really.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you  
I wish nothing but the best for you both  
An older version of me  
Is she perverted like me  
Would she go down on you in a theatre  
Does she speak eloquently  
And would she have your baby  
I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

Trying her hardest to look away from the heart wrenching scene, she held her books closer. She had given him everything. **EVERYTHING!** He was her first, and he had promised to be her last. She had felt so alive with him. He had her do things she never thought she'd do.

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, till you died  
But you're still alive_

Closing her eyesin attempt to block the scene of despair, she thought about the promises he made, that he'll never keep. Why did he have to hurt her like this? Her feelings of depression began to rapidly change to feelings of anger. He had no right! To break every promise he made!

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know  
_

Walking away from the view of anguish, she wondered how long they were gonna last, heart beating faster at every thought. When would she stop dwelling on 'him'? Why must he still torture her heart even after he was long gone? Did he still think of her, as she thought of him? Did he think about all he had guaranteed her?

_You seem very well, things look peaceful  
I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know  
Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity  
I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner  
It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced  
Are you thinking of me when you fuck her  
_

Crossing her arms against the autumn weather, her feet took her to unknown destinations. Leading her further into the parking lot, not knowing what she was looking for or where she was going, she began to reflect on the past. He was supposed to be with her! What had she done wrong? Why wasn't it her that was sitting, and laughing at his jokes, at their café?

_Cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able  
To make it enough for you to be open wide, no  
And every time you speak her name  
Does she know how you told me you'd hold me  
Until you died, til you died  
But you're still alive  
_

That's when she reached her unknown destination, Sesshoumaru's brand new Mercedes SLK. The one she should have been riding in today. Reaching into her purse she rummaged threw it. She had given him her heart. She had given him her body, her soul, and what did she get? Nothing. Not even a last kiss. Not even a last 'I love you.' It obviously didn't matter to him. He, the one who had it all. He had moved on as if their relationship had meant nothing to him.

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
It's not fair to deny me  
Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

She knew that what she was doing was wrong and childish, but she couldn't help herself. She began keying his silver beauty from the back to the front. She felt so pathetic doing it, but oddly enough, she felt better about herself the more she did. So she went to the driver's side and scratched up the door until the paint started to peel off with her nails.

_Cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me  
And I'm not gonna fade  
As soon as you close your eyes and you know it  
And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back  
I hope you feel it...well can you feel it  
_

A harsh wind blew by Kagome blowing her hair about. Opening her eyes, she was across the street of the café. She realized hadn't keyed his car. Though that didn't stop her from thinking about it. He had always gotten upset when she'd apologize for little things, tell her to get a back bone. With that last thought of him in her head she walked off to the parking lot.

_And I'm here to remind you  
Of the mess you left when you went away  
_

She was going to make sure he regretted making promises he knew, even then, he wasn't going to keep. She was going to make him regret toying with her

_It's not fair to deny me  
__Of the cross I bear that you gave to me  
You, you, you oughta know_

He was going to realize his mistake.

* * *

**Authoress' Note:** _**First**; I would like to thank those of you who have read this.  
**Second**; I would like to thank_**darkhanyou27**_for reading and reviewing the first chapter.  
If you are reading this, I'm sorry the last one was a bit confusing. And I hope this one wasn't.  
**Third**; I'm sorry it has taken so long to get the second instalment up. My computer doesn't love me that much right now, which makes it a tad difficult.  
**Forth; **Please review and tell me what you thought. All thoughts are much appreciated. Just be kind. I'm still very much new to this.  
__**Fith**;Have Fun and Good Luck!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and Co. Borders, or the song 'You oughta know' by Alanis Morissette**


	3. Fic3 Slipped Away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to InuYasha and company. And I do not own the rights to the song Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne.

**One Shot  
Slipped Away**

Kagome walked from the scene of dispare. Naraku was defeated, but at a great cost; the lives of her friends. And most importantly, the life of her one true love.  
It was not fair that she had finaly found the one she was meant to be with, and no sooner he was taken away with out a good bye.  
Walking aimlessly threw the blood and gore she looked at her fallen comrades.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

Kikyo's body was nothing but ash. InuYasha had such a large gaping hole in his chest, his heart literaly ripped out.  
As tears slid down her blood staind cheeks she looked from friend to friend.

_I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Sango had died in the arms of her love, while protecting her brother.  
The only ones left alive were her and shippo.

_I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly_

She walked to her adopted son, who was sobbing over the body of (kylala). She carefully picked the young kitsune up and craddled his body to her breast.  
As she walked away, she saw the one she loves with all her heart. She changed direction and walked to him.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

Knealing down she wiped silver, blood soaked strands of hair away from his beautiful face. She silently closed his eyelids, one last time.  
She just couldn't tear herself away from him. While still holding the crying kit, she traced the cresent moon on her love's forehead, then bent to kiss him one last time.

_Na na na na na na na_

Her heart ached with the thought that Sesshoumaru would never be able to wrap those strong arms around her ever again.  
She wepped harder at the thought that they would never share a secret smile not ever again.  
Her body convulsed with sobs as she thought that he would never again be able to tell her he loves her.  
Or her him.  
She cried out when she thought that she would never again be able to kiss his warm and tender lips.  
Never again.

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand_

In the moment after her outburst she felt the tiniest of arms surround her neck.  
"It's okay mama Kagome. We have each other. I'll never leave. Never ever, I promase!"  
Hugging the boy tighter to her chest she assured him, "Yes, yes baby, we have each other. And I shall never leave you either. You have my word."

_I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

With that she stood. Swayed. And continued to walk. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was so hard not to look back.  
But she couldn't. She would not allow herself to look back. She had to be strong for her son. And for herself.  
She couldn't bare the thought of leaving him alone in this world.

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

As she walked she headed Southeast to the bone eaters well. She walked towards peace.  
As they arrived in the clearing Kagome took the completed jewel of four souls from the chain around her neck.  
She had shippo climb to her soulders while she held the pink swirling mass of gem between both her palms.  
Closing her eyes she prayed harder than she ever had before.  
'Please Kami, Let me live in happiness with my son, Shippo. And let these souls that lye in this stone be put to rest once and for all.'

_The day you slipped away_

5 Months later

_Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh_

"Mama!" An encredibly cute little japanese boy, with the oddest red hair, cried out as he ran to a beautiful young woman in a silvery blue summer dress.  
"Shippo!" She cried as she picked him up and swung him around to keep balance. "How was your day at school my lovely young man?"  
"It was the best! Mrs. Kaddie had us draw pictures of who we admire most! And I drew one of you!"  
"Aw baby boy that is the best thing anyone has said and done about me!"  
"And we also have a new student!"  
"Oh, really?!""Yeah! Her name is Reini!" He said, then whispered, "she looks a lot like Rin did!"  
Looking up to find this little girl, her heart stopped cold, as she saw a whisp of silver hair turn around the corner.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

Holding her son closer Kagome fallowed the man around the building. Her heart beat faster at an impossible rate.  
"Mama... was that..." the young boy started but could not finish his sentence. He didn't want to get his hopes up... Or more he didn't want to get his mama's hopes up.  
Picking up her pace she called out to him, "Hello?! Um, sir?"

_Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

The tall man turned around and looked at her with his peircing amber eyes. Amber eyes so much like _his._  
"Yes? Have we met?"  
Her heart sinking fast she made up for it with a bright smile.  
"No, but it's such a small school, that you have to be the father of Reine, I believe?"  
"Oh, yes, of course. And this little red head must be Shippo. I must say Reine is very attached to him. We must get them together for a play-date sometime."  
"Oh, absolutly. I'm sure he would love that. Well, if you'll excuse my manors. My name is Kagome, I jus thought I should meet the new parent on the block."  
"It is very nice to meet you Kagome, I'm Saturninus."  
Kagome covered her breaking heart with another smile, "It was nice to meet you Saturninus. We had better get going. But we should deffinitly set up that play-date soon."

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh..._

Shippo knew his mother was hurting. He was too, he had really hoped...  
He hugged his mama tighter as they walked off.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

Kagome paused suddenly as the wind carried a single whispered message.  
"So we meet again."  
She turned back around quickly, but alas Saturninus was no where to be seen.

_I miss you_

_**Authoress' Ending Note:**_

_Thank you so much for reading._

_Please review and tell me what you think._

_**Tanii**_


End file.
